Podróż do środka Ziemi/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Zaledwie miałem czas położyć na stole nieszczęsne papiery. Stryj był głęboko zadumany. Jedna myśl widocznie całkiem zajęła jego umysł; zdawało się, że podczas przechadzki nowe obmyślił kombinacye, i tych zamierzał teraz próbować. Usiadłszy w fotelu, wziął pióro do ręki i na czystym arkuszu począł stawiać formuły, podobne do jakiegoś rachunku algebraicznego. Ciekawem okiem śledziłem niecierpliwie poruszenia jego ręki. Miałżeby wpaść na myśl prowadzącą do rozwiązania zagadki? Obawiałem się jednak niepotrzebnie, bo oprócz mojej, jedynej w tym razie kombinacyi, wszystkie inne były bezużyteczne. Przez trzy długie godziny stryj mój pracował nie podnosząc głowy; mazał, kreślił i znowu pisał, w tysiączny sposób obracając układ liter porozrzucanych. Wiedziałem że wyczerpując wszystkie kombinacye, musi nakoniec trafić do prawdziwej, ale wiedziałem i to, że z dwudziestu tylko liter można zrobić dwa kwintyljony, czterysta trzydzieści dwa kwadryljony, dziewięćset dwa tryljony, ośm miljardów, sto siedmdziesiąt sześć miljonów, sześćset czterdzieści tysięcy kombinacyi. A ponieważ we frazesie naszym było sto trzydzieści dwie liter, powstałaby z nich przeto ilość kombinacyi, którą trudnoby nawet było w liczbach wyrazić. Byłem przeto nieledwie pewnym swego. Ale tymczasem godziny upływały jedna za drugą; już zmrok nadchodził, a stryj pochylony nad stołem nic nie wiedział i nie wiedział co się dzieje wokoło niego, tak że nie słyszał nawet zapytania poczciwej Marty, czy będzie jadł kolacyę. Marta odeszła bez odpowiedzi, ja zaś nie mogłem się dłużej oprzeć znużeniu i siedząc na brzegu kanapy zasnąłem głęboko; profesor tymczasem liczył i ustawiał litery na wszystkie sposoby. Nazajutrz rano obudziwszy się, jeszcze go zastałem przy tej samej pracy. Oczy miał zapuchnięte i czerwone, twarz wybladłą, włosy rozczochrane niecierpliwą ręką; znać było na nim wewnętrzną walkę umysłu z trudnością niepokonaną. Doprawdy, żal mi się go zrobiło, a pomimo uraz jakie mogłem mieć do niego, wzruszony byłem obecnem jego położeniem. Biedaczysko tak był zajęty swa łamigłówką, że nawet gniewać się zapomniał; wszystkie jego siły żywotne zgromadziły się w jeden punkt, tak że na seryo o jego umysł lękać się było można. Jednem skinieniem, jednem słowem mogłem oswobodzić go od tej żelaznej obręczy, która mu czaszkę ściskała, a jednak nie uczyniłem tego. A przecież miałem dobre serce! Dla czegóż pozostałem niemym w podobnej okoliczności? Oto właśnie w interesie mojego stryja. – Nie! nie! – powtarzałem. – nie! nic nie powiem. Onby chciał tam iść, ja go znam: nicby go nie powstrzymało. Jest to wyobraźnia wulkaniczna; ażeby dokazać tego czego inni geologowie nie dokazali, naraziłby życie swoje. Będę więc milczał, zachowam tę tajemnicę, którą mi odkrył przypadek. Wyjawić ją, byłoby to zabić profesora Lidenbrocka. Niech zgadnie jeżeli zdoła, ja niechcę mieć sobie do wyrzucenia, żem go popchnął do zguby. Z tem postanowieniem założyłem ręce na krzyż i czekałem spokojnie, nie przewidując wypadku jaki miał zajść w parę godzin później. Gdy Marta chciała wyjść do miasta dla zakupienie produktów kuchennych, zastała drzwi od sieni zamknięte i klucz z zamku wyjęty; lecz kto go wyjął? Zapewne, stryj, gdy powracał wczoraj ze swej nagłej wycieczki. Ale czy zrobił to naumyślnie, czy też przez prostą tylko nieuwagę? Czyżby chciał nas głodem umorzyć. To mnie cokolwiek zastraszało. Jakto? ja i Marta mieliżbyśmy paść ofiarą niedorzecznego przywidzenia i kaprysu, który nas nic obchodzić nie mógł? A jednakże być to mogło, sądząc z dawniejszych paru wypadków. Przed kilku laty, gdy mój stryj pilnie był zajęty swoją wielką klasyfikacyą minerałów, przez czterdzieści ośm godzin żadnego nie przyjął pokarmu, ani snem nie posilił znużonego ciała, a cały dom musiał się także zastosować do tej naukowej dyety. Co do mnie, będąc z natury cokolwiek żarłocznym, już na myśl samą zacząłem doświadczać boleści w żołądku. Zdawało mi się, że dziś nie dostaniemy śniadania, tak samo jak wczoraj spać poszliśmy bez kolacyi. Uzbroiłem się jednak w odwagę i postanowiłem nie ustąpić nawet przed głodem. Marta widząc że się tu seryo na złe zanosi, zaczęła płakać biedaczka. Prócz tego miałem jeszcze inne zmartwienie, że nie mogłem wyjść z domu, pobiedz do… Czytelnicy mnie rozumieją. Stryj tymczasem pracował zaciekle; wyobraźnia jego zapuściła się w idealny świat kombinacyj; żył zdala od ziemi, a przeto i żadnych potrzeb ziemskich nie miał na chwilę. Około południa już mi głód naprawdę dokuczać począł; wczorajszego wieczora, Marta bez złej myśli wyjadła resztki zapasów śpiżarnianych, tak że nic a nic nie było w domu! Podtrzymywany punktem honoru, jeszcze trwałem w postanowieniu nie wykrycia tajemnicy. Druga wybiła na zegarze kominkowym. Położenie zaczynało być i przykre i śmieszne, a nareszcie nieznośne. Zacząłem sobie pomału perswadować, że zbyt przesadnie pojmuję znaczenie i doniosłość dokumentu; że może stryj nie da nawet temu wiary, że będzie go uważał za prostą mistyfikację, że w najgorszym razie można go będzie wstrzymać od rozmyślnego awanturowania się; że nareszcie sam może wynaleźć klucz zagadki i cała moja tajemnica na nic wtedy się nie przyda. Te same powody które wczoraj odrzuciłem z pogardą, dziś wydały mi się dobremi i usprawiedliwionemi, sądziłem że głupstwem byłoby czekać dłużej; postanowiłem przeto wszystko wyjawić. Chodziło więc już tylko, jak zacząć rozmowę i naprowadzić ją na przedmiot zadany – gdy wtem profesor wstał z fotelu, włożył kapelusz na głowę, gotując się do wyjścia. – Jakto! – pomyślałem – miałżeby iść, nas zamknąć głodnych i… o nie, nigdy! – Proszę stryja – rzekłem. Zdawało się, że nie słyszał co mówię. – Proszę stryja – powtórzyłem nieco głośniej. – Co? – zapytał – jak człowiek nagle ze snu rozbudzony. – A cóż ten klucz? – Jaki klucz? Od sieni? – Nie – zawołałem niecierpliwie – klucz do wyczytania dokumentu, Profesor spojrzał na mnie przez wierzch okularów i musiał z mej twarzy wyczytać coś niezwykłego, bo silnie schwycił mnie za rękę, a nie mogąc mówić, pytał nagląco wzrokiem. Potrząsłem głową twierdząco. Stryj spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem litości, jakby miał do czynienia z obłąkanym. Powtórzyłem mój znak twierdzący. Ta niema rozmowa, w takich prowadzona okolicznościach, mogła zainteresować najobojętniejszego nawet widza. Obawiałem się mówić, aby mnie stryj nie udusił w nagłym przystępie nadmiernej radości; lecz tak mnie naglił, że musiałem odpowiedzieć. – Tak, ten klucz… przypadek mi go podał… – Co mówisz? – zawołał z nieopisanem wzruszeniem. – Oto jest rzekłem – podając papier przezemnie zapisany – czytaj kochany stryju. – Ależ to nic nie znaczy! wrzasnął gniotąc papier w ręku. – Nic, czytając od początku, ale przeciwnie od końca… Jeszczem nie skończył mówić, gdy profesor krzyknął, albo raczej zaryczał. Nagle umysł mu się rozświecił – twarz miał promieniejąca. – O! genialny Saknussemmie! – zawołał, więc napisałeś naprzód twój frazes na odwrót? I rzucił się łakomie na papier zapisany, z okiem rozognionem; drżącym głosem odczytał cały dokument jednym tchem prawie, poczynając od ostatniej litery i dążąc ku początkowi; był on zawarty w tych wyrazach: In Sneffels Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, audas viator, et terrestre centrum, attinges. Kod feci Arne Saknussemm. Co tłomacząc z tej lichej łaciny, takie ma znaczenie. Na Sueffels spuść się do krateru Yocul, który Scaartis otacza cieniem swym, przed pierwszą połową lipca, podróżniku śmiały, a dojdziesz do środka ziemi. Co ja uczyniłem. Arne Saknussemm. Po przeczytaniu tego, stryj mój drgnął cały, jak gdyby się był dotknął Lejdejskiej butelki. Radość i odwaga jaśniały na jego czole. Biegał szybko po pokoju, chwytał się oburącz za głowę; przestawiał krzesła; przewracał i układał napowrót książki, bawił się swemi szacownemi geodami wyrzucając je w górę i chwytając w powietrzu, bębnił palcami po wszystkich sprzętach; sądziłem przez chwilę, że rozum utraci. Aż nareszcie, uspokojony nieco, padł osłabiony na swój przestronny fotel. – Która godzina – spytał po chwili milczenia. – Trzecia – odpowiedziałem. – Patrzcie to już i pora obiadowa przeminęła; jeść mi się chce okropnie. Siadajmy prędko do stołu, a potem… – A potem? – spytałem. – Potem zapakujesz moje rzeczy. – Jakto – zawołałem. – I twoje także – dorzucił nielitościwie profesor, wchodząc do jadalnego pokoju.